The 50th Hunger Games
"He reads from the square of paper in the same onerous voice he used for ours, informing Panem that in honor of the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes. " : -Katniss watching the 50th Games The 50th Hunger Games are the Games that Haymitch Abernathy won. He is the second victor of District 12. Since this was a Quarter Quell, there was an extra rule added to the Games, saying that there would be twice the number of tributes in the Games, making 48 people in the arena, to symbolize that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen. Each district would provide 2 girls and 2 boys. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen would watch these Games in Catching Fire. Reaping The reaping is greatly described in the book. First, Euphemia Trinket calls out a girl from the Seam, and then Maysilee, a girl that was clinging on to two girls, with one of them being Katniss's mother. This is noticed by Peeta. The other girl she was friends Madge's mother, a similar girl who was twins with her, according to Peeta, since his dad told him that. Then, after the first male tribute from 12 is called, Haymitch is reaped. He is said to be strong, young, with dark and curly hair. Katniss even admitted that he looked attractive, especially with the grey Seam eyes he had, making him look dangerous. After this, they are taken into custody of the Capitol and are mentored by Rummage Lorman. However, it was said that since Rummage was so tired of seeing his tributes die, he didn't really bother to mentor this year's pair. It also didn't help him that there were double the tributes this year, giving him more of a headache. In District 1, when Kriska was picked, she didn't volunteer for anyone, and no-one volunteered for her place. This was a very rare thing that occurred in her district, but it was okay since she had been training from an early age since until the age of 18. Tribute Parade Katniss mentions that District tributes wore ugly coal mining costumes. Training During his training. he did very well, making his odds of winning 10-1. Since there were 48 tributes that year, if it was a normal year, his odds would be 5-1. Interview During the interview, Caesar asks, "So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?", Haymitch shrugs and says, "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same." This makes the crowd burst out with laughter. Haymitch gives a half-smile. He was arrogant and snarky before he was a drunk. Katniss even calls him a looker at this time. its known that Caesar was wearing a midnight-blue suit, just like he did 24 years later. 50th Games Once the tributes were on their pedestals, most peoples breaths were taken away by the beauty of the arena, which was a field with lots of flowers that were poisonous. Once the gong sounded, most tributes were still taken by the beauty of the arena, but Haymitch already had a bag, some weapons, and ran off to the woods. Maysilee ran away from the bloodbath. Along the way, Maysilee had a backpack that contained a bowl, some dried beef, and a blowgun that she was very good with. While there, he had to avoid some golden squirrels that were carnivores. Kriska (the 2d District 1 Female tribute) fought in the bloodbath, where she lost one of her district partners and one of the District 4 tributes. 4 days later the 10 careers planned an outing to the mountain in search of tributes, but in an uncertain moment, the mountain exploded killing 5 of them and 7 other tributes. The remaining 5 were separated in chaos. Three of them were killed by Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner with a knife and a blowdart gun with poisoned darts, another was killed by cannibal squirrels much later in the Games. 18 kids died in the bloodbath that day, including those 2 careers. After killing the three careers, Haymitch and Maylisee partner up and steal food from the other dead tributes to eat. They also make a custom blow torch from supplies of one of the dead careers. They find themselves at the edge of a cliff, so Maylisee leavs and Haymitch leaves, ending their alliance. Haymitch accidentally kicks a rock into a abyss, beyond the cliff. Instead of the rock being gone, the rock shoots back up, letting him know that there is a forcefield there. After that, Maylisee gets her neck skewered by a candy pink bird mutt. Haymitch holds her hand as she dies. Later that day, the boy from District 4 is killed in combat with the District 8 Male, and he is killed by getting eaten by the golden squirrels. This makes Haymitch the 2nd tribute left, and the other tribute is a career the girl from District 1 (Kriska Slipnook), the last career. Shes bigger than him, and just as fast as Haymitch, so both tributes have a deadly fight, both injuring the other very badly. Haymitch cuts out her eye while she slashes him in the chest, with his intestines almost falling out. He runs away from her as she pursues him. Haymitch is cornered, running into the cliff agin. The girl throws her axe and Haymitch dodges it. After that, the axe bounces off of the forcefield, and hits her in the face, leaving Haymicth the victor. The following is the finale: Placing from 6th to 48th: * 6th-11th = Survived the Volcanic Eruption of the snow capped mountain, but later died for their own reasons * 12th-24th = Died during to the eruption of the snow capped mountain. * 25th-29th = Died by getting lethal doses of poison in the arena (not by Maysilee) since there were many things that were poisoned, like some of the plants, the water, flowers, etc. Nothing was safe to eat unless if it came from the cornucopia supplies, or from a sponsor. * 30th-48th = Died in the initial Cornucopia bloodbath. (1) or (2) gives the information if the tribute was the first or second male/female reaped for their District. Post Games (2 weeks later) The way Haymitch won was very disrespectful to the Capitol, as it was seen as an act of defiance, using the arena as a weapon. Because of this, his little brother, mother, and his girlfriend were killed. Since these Games had a very bad reputation, they were hardly ever televised. He isolated himself from the rest of District 12 and started drinking heavily, which was his ways of mourning the loss of his future tributes and his family.